Ça s’est vraiment passé comme ça avec Sparrow ?
by Palimpsyde
Summary: La Chasse à la fontaine de Jouvence commence ! Couple Barbobeth !


Disclaimer : Pirates of the Caribbean ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

_Résumé : Un OS qui se passe après AWE et où Hector a les cartes mystiques et le Black Pearl. La Chasse de la fontaine de Jouvence commence !!  
_

Pairing : Barbobeth ( Elisabeth&Hector)

Rating : Petit MA

* * *

_**Vous me mentez ! Ça s'est « vraiment » passé comme ceci avec Sparrow !?  
**_

_Île perdue__  
_

Une jeune femme, au doux nom de Madame Elisabeth Turner et un homme dans les âges, se nommant le Capitaine Hector Barbossa pionçaient allongés confortablement sur le sable d'une petite île perdue en pleine mer. Pas un bruit, pas un ronflement, pas un murmure. On entendait que les longues feuilles des cocotiers se soulever sous l'air chaud, les vagues qui se déchiraient au bord de la plage et les oiseaux chantants dans les arbres.

Le soleil des caraïbes stationnait au zénith quand un ventre grommela.

Mais deux heures plus tard, les deux individus n'avaient toujours pas bougés, malgré la faim qui semblait devenir évidente au fil des minutes.

Question existentielle : Que faisaient-ils ?

§.§

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds semblait heureuse et enchantée de se trouver là ; un sourire des plus éblouissant plaqué sur son visage. Elle appréciait grandement le contact des rayons de l'astre sur sa peau et les bourrasques de vent qui caressaient ses orteils nus. Des fois, se retenant d'en glousser et d'en rire, elle ouvrait les paupières pour espionner son compagnon. Ses lèvres ne s'étiraient que plus d'avantage quand elle constatait qu'il était toujours là auprès d'elle, sage et persévérant.

Ce dit homme, incroyablement « patient », regardait maussade le ciel, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre. Sa bouche était tombante et boudeuse alors que ses yeux d'un bleu très clair et très beau maudissaient les nuages qui osaient passer sous son nez… il paraissait vraiment s'ennuyer ferme. Comme s'il suivait le rythme monotone d'une musique, ses doigts dansaient lentement sur sa poitrine et ses bottes battaient mollement l'air, leurs talons dans le sable.

Soupirant, Hector commençait finalement à regretter sa décision de pactiser avec Elisabeth Turner.

Envoûté par le bruit paisible des environs et ramollit par la chaleur suffocante du soleil sur lui, le pirate ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder ; il se remémora les raisons de sa présence sur cet îlot avec la reine des pirates.

Seigneurs… Pourquoi lui ?

§§ Flash Back §§

Deux jours avant, il fanfaronnait comme un pinson à la barre de « son » Black Pearl, naviguant par ci par là sur l'océan à la recherche de la fontaine de Jouvence.

C'est ainsi qu'il croisa Elisabeth Turner, dans son étrange petit canot. Elle mourrait de faim et de fatigue mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester souriante, ravie et très heureuse ; presque à se jeter dans ses bras quand ils se serrèrent la main.

Hector fit preuve d'un énorme effort pour lui souhaiter respectueusement sa bienvenue sur son modeste bâtiment ; enlevant distinctement son chapeau et la saluant d'une révérence … assez grossière.

- Je constate que notre bienveillante reine de la piraterie n'a pas trouvé mieux à faire que de se perdre en mer. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il guerre ?

- Parce que je suis vraisemblablement … et implacablement … votre éclatante reine.

- Mouais. Et je vois que vous êtes aussi « brillante » navigatrice que le seigneur qui vous a élu au conseil.

Il allait aussitôt en rajouter une autre bonne couche quand Elisabeth la serra fort contre elle.

- Oh Barbossa ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

...

Droit comme un mat, il ne comprenait pas son soudain mutisme, incapable de prononcer le moindre petit mot sur le coup.

Quand elle se détacha de lui, Hector s'épousseta imperturbable les bras ; jetant des regards noirs à tous les hommes de son équipage qui arboraient des sourires niais.

Il lui fit remarquer qu'ils ne s'étaient point vus que depuis seulement quatre mois. Affirmant, Elisabeth lui répondit alors qu'ils avaient quatre mois à rattraper.

...

Elle s'était sans tarder invitée sois même dans la cabine du Capitaine, procédant à une toilette, de manger un copieux repas, d'enfiler une nouvelle robe qu'il se gardait toujours de mettre de coté et d'une sieste bien méritée sous les draps… non, malheureusement, l'allusion à « j'espère que vous ne comptez pas vous glisser vous aussi sous les draps » n'a pas été effleurer par l'esprit de l'homme. Toutefois, Elisabeth avait gloussé étrangement fort sous ses couvertures, dévoilant aux intuitions expertes d'Hector qu'elle n'était décidément plus vierge. Il avait passé la nuit à son bureau. Jack était pire qu'un ouragan, il finit courageusement de ranger la paperasse.

...

Le lendemain de cette plaisante rencontre avec « Sa » Reine, le Black Pearl fit connaissance avec une seconde visite. Celle d'un Vaisseau pirate ennemi dont le souvenir cuisant de la défaite grinçait encore les dents du Capitaine Barbossa.

Ni une ni deux, trois secondes plus tard pour être exact, les deux Capitaines durent sauter à la planche, battant ensuite des jambes pour atteindre la petite île au loin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hector Barbossa regardait son Navire partir sans lui. Ce n'était même pas une mutinerie !! Il écrabouillerait de ce petit blanc bec la prochaine fois qu'il le verra !!

A l'ombre sur l'île et rien à faire d'autre que ruminer ou pisser... Hector se calma relativement bien vite.

Regardons le bon coté des choses…

- Du moment que j'ai les cartes nautiques, la vie continue d'être parfaite !

Elisabeth pâlit.

- Quoi ? Vous avez gardé les cartes sur vous ?

- Hé oui !

Il ne vit pas son air profondément contrarié.

- Qu'allez vous faire ?

- Je vais me trouver un autre bâtiment… n'importe lequel sera suffisant. Bien sur, si j'arrive à reprendre le Black Pearl...

Une noie de coco failli lui tomber sur la tête.

- Mais seulement quand je sera parti de ce bac à sable dangereux d'abord.

Elisabeth resta étrangement silencieuse à partir de cet instant, comme si elle réfléchissait.

§.§

Curieux, Hector avait demandé plus tard à Elisabeth de bien vouloir révéler comment Sparrow et elle s'en étaient tirés la fois précédente. Ce fut la lumière dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle commençait à avoir une idée.

- Nous ferrons pareil. Vous comprenez ? Alors dites moi ! disait-il.

Elle refusa souriante de le lui dire.

- Pourquoi ?

Plissant un repli de sa robe, elle laissa échapper un petit :

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'éternisez sur le sujet, c'est tout.

…

Oh ?

Le temps qu'il assimile, il n'avait pas vu les étincelles de victoires dans les pupilles de la jeune femme.

§.§

Aussitôt les paroles prononcées, il tomba dans le panneau. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et son imagination lui joua des tours. Hector insista longuement durant des heures pour qu'elle crache le morceau… il était bien curieux de savoir par quel stratagème Sparrow avait embobiné une donzelle comme Elisabeth. Elle se joua de lui tandis qu'il croyait la taquiner.

En début de matinée à l'aube (le matin même avant le Flash Back), alors qu'il continuait à l'asticoter, elle changea soudain son comportement, comme si elle avait mesuré son temps et qu'il était maintenant le moment de passer à l'étape suivante :

- Ecoutez Barbossa, ça ne vous regarde pas. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac alors taisez vous avant que je ne les mets en pratique !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça.

Hector ne soupçonnait pas dans quel chemin périlleux il se dirigeait. Elisabeth avait l'air si gêné et adorable. Un brin d'espièglerie dans le regard.

- Vous… très bien ! Nous allons le faire !

- Faire quoi ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Nous allons « faire » ce que Jack et Moi avions faits quand vous nous avez abandonné sur une île semblable. Avons-nous un accord ?

- Euh…

"-- Allons, pas la mer à boire. Sparrow a du (au maximum de ses capacités) seulement l'embrasser puis se prendre une gifle. Peut être quelques caresses mais je doute de l'aboutissement, car sinon, ils auraient eut un tout autre comportement ses dernières années l'un l'autre.--"

- Je suis partant !

Hé ben voila !!

- Commençons tout de suite alors !

- Bien sur.

- Jack et moi avions convenu de nous entraider.

Elle se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Ce qu'il fit tout seul.

- Non. Il faut jouer le jeu Capitaine !

Elle le poussa, il perdit son équilibre et retomba les fesses dans le sable.

- Mmfemfr.

Elle lui tendit de nouveau sa main, toujours avec son sourire éblouissant. Hector vit soudain limpide.

- Ah. Je commence à comprendre.

Et enfin, il lui prit la poigne pour qu'elle aide à se lever. Apparemment, ça avait débuté ainsi entre Sparrow et sa Reine. Soit.

§.§

- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait lors de votre première journée ?

Elle le dit comme une évidence.

- Nous avons regardé les nuages dans le ciel et bronzer sous le soleil !

… o.O

-Bien.

§.§

Elisabeth fut déçut quand elle constata qu'il comptait faire bronzette avec ses cartes nautiques… elle va devoir trouver autre chose pour qu'il les pose et les oublie temporairement.

Elle était prête à tout.

§§ Fin Flash Back §§

Le Capitaine commença à racler de la gorge, puis bouger de droite à gauche son bassin afin de mouler son corps dans le sable.

Il s'éventa la tête de son large chapeau. Il commençait vraiment à transpirer.  
- Madame Turner, svp ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que Sparrow ne s'était pas déshabiller ? (Il mit son couvre chef devant l'immense boule de feu qu'il lui brûlait les rétines) Où peut être qu'il y avait des énormes nuages pour masquer ce crétin de soleil ? Ffff ! Désolé de ma vulgarité ma Reine mais je vais crever sur place si ça continue !  
Elisabeth se releva alors sur ses coudes et lui répondit, le regard coquin.

- Vous avez raison Capitaine Barbossa… sauf que Jack a encore tenue deux heures avant de céder à se dévêtir.

- Encore deux heures ? Oh Seigneurs. Dans deux heures, vous ne pourrez plus me réveiller, je serais à point pour une ratatouille. Ne pouvons nous pas nous en abstenir ?

- Si vous y tenez. Jack a enlevé tous ses vêtements…

- Tous ? (O.O)

Elle fit des cercles dans le sable avec son doigt.

- Vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

Elle feinta un air embarrassé comme si elle se souvenait soudain de la vision d'un Jack Sparrow nu.

- Il est rapidement allé dans l'eau se rafraîchir. Je n'ai rien vu.

Hector ronchonna dans sa barbe. Il supporterait bien la chaleur, finalement. Elisabeth se retenait de trop sourire, elle le voyait bien qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de faire de même. Elle parla très doucement.

- Vous avez voulu savoir Barbossa, il ne fallait pas me provoquer. Je propose de prendre la place de Jack tandis que vous prenez la mienne.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde. La jeune femme enleva sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine ronde et parfaite, la taille qu'il fallait. Elle ébouriffa ensuite ses cheveux pour faire tomber le sable et enfin, seulement vêtue de sa petite culotte blanche, la reine des pirates coura jusqu'à la plage et se mouilla dans l'eau jusqu'aux hanches, dansant et rigolant.

(O.O) Hector croyait voir une sirène…

...

Loin était le Hector qui devait ressembler à une clone d'Elisabeth gênée, outrée ou profondément troublée. Liz, elle, mimait exactement le comportement d'un Jack Sparrow nu qui nage tel un crapaud.

- Venez !! Elle est bonne !

§.§

Le Capitaine prit son temps pour enlever carte nautiques, chapeau, veste, chemise, bottes, chaussettes et pantalon. En caleçon, il mit un orteil anxieux dans l'eau. Elisabeth était déjà très loin, dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Quelques minutes plus tard, nageant comme un véritable poisson, il l'a rejoint à record battu.

Elisabeth était ravie. Elle avait réussit. Les cartes étaient sur la plage, vulnérable. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant que son plan était achevé. Le noyer ?

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si bien conservé pour votre âge, Capitaine Barbossa.

Il en aurait bombé le torse.

- Une vie de pirate, Madame Turner. Les abordages sont un excellent entraînement. Tenir la barre en temps orageux n'est pas facile et quand on constate que les voiles ne sont pas assez tirées par ces fainéants, on est bien obligé de le faire soi-même.  
- Oui c'est assez logique.

§.§

Hector et Liz restèrent bien sages, écart respectable l'un de l'autre. Liz semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Hector se demandait comment Sparrow s'était comporté…

Elle finit par dire, encore songeuse. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter était purement débile mais elle avait envie de voir jusqu'où aller la naïveté d'Hector. S'il y en avait une.

- Jack était nu et il est resté dans la mer longtemps. Moi je n'étais pas venue me baigner avec lui, il en était hors de question. Je me promenais au bord de la plage, rafraîchissants mes pieds.

Hector affirma de la tête, tout à fait d'accord sur son comportement même si actuellement, elle agissait tout autrement.

- Je crois que c'était une heure plus tard. Je me suis faite attaquer par un truc bizarre et tout jaune sortant du sable. J'ai crié comme une dingue et ça a alerté Jack qui est sorti immédiatement hors de l'eau pour me rejoindre.

Elle fit une pause.

« -- Et si Jack apprend ça ? Que pensera-il ? Bah tans pis. Il m'avait dit de me débrouiller. -- »

- Il a arraché en deux la bête. C'est là qu'il m'a dit… « Je vous ai sauvé la vie, venez vous baigner avec moi ! » Je n'avais pas le choix, il me portait dans ses bras pour m'emmener tout habiller dans l'eau.

Elle sembla ensuite hésiter.

« Peut être que ça va trop vite là ? »

Elle finit quand même par dire la suite. Appréhendant sa réaction.

- Il ne me lâchait pas ; même quand je lui disais que je savais parfaitement nager. Puis… il … oui, m'a ensuite enlevé ma robe, ce sale goujat !

...

...

Hector attendait la suite.  
- Et ?

Elisabeth souriait.

"--ça fonctionne !!--"

- Et on a continué à nager, collé l'un à l'autre.

Le silence se fit.

...

- Hector…  
Il cligne des yeux. Elle l'avait appelé Hector ?  
- Oui.  
Elisabeth se colla a lui. Décidément, elle aimait trop ce jeu. Les cartes acquis, elle ronronnait de satisfaction.

- Qu'attendez vous pour faire pareil ? Vous connaissez les règles, vous devez faire comme Jack … Je reprend ma place.

Pas de réponse.  
...

Puis il lui enserre la taille et l'approche contre lui. Elle lui sourit alors toute désireuse. Leur proximité commençait à lui papillonner le bas ventre.

§.§

Silencieux, ils nagèrent quelques minutes. Le cerveau de Liz explosait tellement elle avait trop de soudaine idée ! Sans oublier son désir qui montait et qui la rendait impatiente.

Hector semblait être si calme, peut être avait-il déjà tout découvert mais continuer à jouer le jeu.  
- Qu'avait-il fait ensuite?

Elle n'hésita pas, il avait murmuré doucement au creux de son oreille.  
- Il me chuchotait des mots doux, me disant comment j'étais belle et parfaite. Il s'amusait à m'effleurer. Mes points sensibles. Mon bas ventre. Très souvent.

Elle s'arrêta de parler… Hector lui embrassait l'arrière de la nuque. C'était agréable et elle appréciait aussi à ce qu'il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Elle prit plaisir à poser sa poitrine contre son torse et sa tête au creux de son épaule, bercée par les vagues de la mer.  
- Il m'a embrassée ensuite.

…

Elisabeth n'en pouvait plus, elle se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres et captura sa langue.

C'était extrêmement long, passionné et étourdissant. Hector n'avait jamais embrassé une femme comme ça.

Quand elle se décolla, Liz était toute rosée des joues, se léchant les lèvres et essayant de cacher son sourire éclatant. Elle prit bien soin de justifier sa conduite houleuse.  
- C'est … c'est comme ça que Jack m'a embrassé !

Que dire ?

- Bien bien. Je comprends que vous ne lui avez pas résisté longtemps.

§.§

L'eau virant froide, les deux Capitaines rejoignent le bord de plage. Hector louche allégrement sur les seins de sa compagne tandis qu'elle prend plaisir à sécher au soleil…

Il s'assoit à coté d'elle. Muette, elle savourait encore le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.  
- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait le soir même, secs et fatigués ?  
Elle ne savait pas quoi inventer.  
- Nous… nous avons…

Le temps semblait long pour Hector. Elle était frustrée d'avoir un trou.  
- Je lui ai appris une chanson pirate ?  
- Vous me posez la question ?  
- Euh non.  
- Ça m'en avait tout l'air.  
- Non non.  
- Vous ne mentez pas au moins ? Une chanson, ce n'est pas du genre de Sparrow !  
- Bien sur que non que je ne mens pas ! (Pour une fois ... il croit ce qui n'est pas vrai et il ne croit pas ce qu'il est vrai !)

Hector déclara.  
- Apprenez la moi.

...

« Oh mais zut alors ! » Il fallait qu'elle trouve ou qu'elle invente « d'autre » vers. Intérieurement, elle ne voulait pas lui apprendre « Nous sommes des forbans ». C'était devenue leur chanson, rien qu'a eux deux, « Jack et elle ». Elle ne l'avait même pas apprise à Will.

Mais c'était impossible d'improviser des paroles qui en valaient la peine…et pourquoi donc d'abord elle ne voulait pas partager cette chanson avec Hector ?? Hector était …elle l'aimait et elle se plaisait trop à se jouer de lui comme en cette plaisante aprèm midi.

Elle ignora le petit Jack et la petite Liz tendrement liés par la main et qui protestaient sauvagement en tambourinant de leurs petits pieds. « Oui et bien ça sera maintenant notre chanson à tous les trois. Voila ! » Et un mini Hector apparu aux cotés des deux avatars. Le petit Jack bouda et lui tourna aussitôt le dos, l'ignorant royalement. La petite Liz semblait changer d'avis et tenta une approche ; mais le petit Jack la tira à lui en la serrant très possessif contre son cœur ; regard méchant vers le petit Hector qui lui tira la langue, se collant lui aussi contre Liz. La petite se détacha de Jack pour se faire chouchouter par son nouvel amant. Le petit Jack, jaloux, tirait les cheveux d'Hector et le secouait comme un prunier pour qu'il la lâche.

§.§

Avec la poudre de son pistolet, le Capitaine avait allumé un feu. Il commençait à faire nuit et on voyait plus rien.

La chanson apprise, Elisabeth le tirait maintenant par la main pour qu'il se lève et qu'il vienne danser.  
Non elle ne s'était pas rhabillée. Lui non plus d'ailleurs mais lui n'avait pas de poitrine rembourrée à faire montrer.  
- Mais si que je vous dis que nous avons dansé !!  
- Il était vraiment nu ?  
- Oui Jack était nu…  
Alors là, Hector ne savait plus quoi dire. Lui qui croyait qu'une petite histoire de rien du tout s'était passée entre eux. Apres le baiser dans l'eau, il avait cru que c'était finit !

Il se retrouve à danser avec une femme, à moitié nu, lui-même en caleçon.  
- Jack n'avait pas remis ses habits et il avait caché les miens. Dit-elle aussitôt quand cette phrase lui traversa l'esprit.  
Hector fronça des sourcils. Quand il verra Jack, il aura deux mots à lui dire.  
- Bon d'accord, vous avez dansé, nous allons le faire aussi.

Et voila comment Hector Barbossa et Elisabeth Turner engagèrent une valse.

§.§

Elisabeth ne disait rien, savourant l'instant présent. « Hector croit qu'on avaient dansé comme ça avec Jack ? On est loin de la danse indienne autour du feu là !! »  
Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement.  
Elle était au ange. Sa main posée sur son épaule. Sa main à lui sur sa taille. Leurs deux autres mains enlacées doigts dessus dessous. Quoi de mieux pour la combler ?  
Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis un autre.

Et encore un autre.

Hector sourit ironique.  
- Laissez moi deviner… Jack s'amusait à déposer des baisers pour vous déstabiliser ?  
- Moui.  
- Mais dites moi… vous rechignez des fois ou pas ?  
- Toujours !! Mais il ne s'arrêtait jamais !  
Et elle continua à l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, Hector n'avait pas l'habitude mais se laissa faire. Du moment que ce n'était pas Sparrow !! Tout allait bien !!

§.§

Le moment vint où ils passent au slow. Il devait être minuit passé.  
Que dire ?  
Se coller sous l'eau n'a pas du tout le même effet qu'au sec.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?  
Elisabeth avait presque oublié le jeu… fff !! Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas les initiatives ?  
- Il m'a allongé puis il m'a dévoré toute entière, goûter de sa langue jusqu'à descendre de plus en plus bas.

Rougissante, elle se souvient :

Flash Back

Will glissa un doigt en elle tandis qu'il mordait de ses dents le bout de ses seins. Mais alors qu'elle voulait qu'il descende plus bas, plus bas pour visiter son jardin secret avec sa bouche, elle comprit qu'il ne le fera pas quand il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans son intimité. Elle resta désespérément chaude et humide tandis que William ne la prépara qu'avec ses doigts pour ensuite rentrer doucement sa verge en elle.

Fin Flash Back

Pourquoi pas tenter…

« Aller j'essaye »

- Il m'a gentiment écarté les cuisses et j'ai hurlé quand il a … euh… vous voyez… avec sa langue.  
- Oui je vois.

Elisabeth semblait attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Non décidément, elle était allée trop loin.

« Je l'assomme maintenant ? »

Elle avait parlé trop vite. Hector la fit basculer pour qu'elle soit face à lui et plaça ses fines jambes de chaque coté de son corps.  
Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, impatiente, fixant les étoiles et s'humidifiant déjà de désir.  
Elle ronronna comme un chaton quand elle sentit sa culotte la quitter et le rythme cardiaque de son cœur s'accéléra quand les lèvres de son domaine priver s'ouvrit en grand.  
Elle n'avait que trois mots en bouche :  
- Oui Hector, Encore !!  
Liz gémissait tellement fort, elle se surprenait que ce soit si bon. Elle se cambrait le mieux possible pour obtenir plus, la tête rejetée en arrière.  
- Oh oui … oui Hector. Hector !!

Son doux supplice continua de plus belle, le Capitaine commençait à prendre les initiatives. La petite Liz applaudissait : « Enfin !! »

La main d'Elisabeth se referma sur un tissu… il s'agissait du grand chapeau noir d'Hector. Elle le garda contre elle tandis qu'elle grimpait au septième ciel sous les assauts de son merveilleux amant.

Fin !!

Epilogue :

Jack arrive à l'improviste sur l'île avec un petit bateau, il a l'air ronchon et regarde piteux Elisabeth.

- Lizzie… euh… je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Où est le Pearl ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Ben euh …

Il sautillait un pied sur l'autre. Elisabeth tapait du pied.

- Et mon Navire ! Où est l'Empress ?

…

Il avale difficilement.

- Jack Sparrow !!

Il semblait vouloir fondre sur place.

§.§

Barbossa comprenait ce qui se passait (qu'on s'était foutu de sa gueule) mais invita d'abord sa majesté à partager leur seul moyen de transport pour partir le plus tôt possible de l'île. Une fois en mer… les explications commencèrent.

- Tu as perdu les deux navires parce que tu étais soûle ?

- Non, je n'étais pas soule ! On m'a endormit avec un … chiffon puant !! Puis jeter à la mer dans ce canot. C'est la faute de ton second !

- Toute cette mascarade pour me prendre mes cartes ? Je vais vous tordre le cou !

...

Plus tard, Jack ouvrait de plus en plus grand la bouche en fil des minutes.

- Regarder le ciel ! Se baigner nu. Puis se tripoter sous l'eau. Et ensuite, nous avons fait quoi ? Non parce que c'est étrange, je ne m'en souviens pas !

...

Plus tard. Jack boudait.

- On a dansé nu ? Oui, on a dansé mais pas nu…

Elisabeth se mordait les lèvres, elle savait qu'Hector était pressé de raconter la fin des explications. C'était si jouissif pour humilier Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow qu'il se frottait les mains.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rester sur l'île ?

...

La fin des dites explications :

**- Quoi !! Vous avez couché ensemble ?**

Il se leva tellement brusquement que le petit bateau se retourna.

Two FIN !!


End file.
